tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas Kaiser
This character belongs to Alex and can be found here Thomas Kaiser is a normal twenty-two year old living a painfully boring live in New York City. The only strange thing about him is his dreams about his ‘sleeping beauty’ –A beautiful woman who appears in his dreams who is always asleep. Thomas always tries to kiss her awake up but he always wakes before he can. Thomas spends his days drawing his sleeping beauty and a mansion which he sees in his dreams too. One day he gets a call that a dead uncle has left him his property in his will. Thomas has never met this uncle and is confused why he would leave him so much. It turns out the uncle’s death appears to be suicide. He threw himself into a river. Along with the property, the uncle leaves Thomas a letter explaining how sorry he is to leave him with the burden that lines within the mansion but it is their bloodline’s duty. Thomas is a little weirded out by the letter but assumes his uncle was a little crazy. Once Thomas gets to the mansion he is shocked to find it is the mansion from his dreams. He learns his uncle was a shut-in and never left the house until the day he died. Also, Thomas learns there are strange deaths attached to the house. Things inside the house appear even stranger and Thomas begins to see strange things –such as creatures with twisted faces. Thomas explores the house and makes his way down to the basement where he finds a hidden room and goes inside. In that room is a book with a drawing of Briar Rose and an image of some kind of demon which further confuses Thomas. Later that same night, Thomas yet again dreams of Briar Rose again but this time when he goes to kiss her forehead she wakes up because he is now at the mansion. She tells him that this is not a dream but a place where they can meet. She tells Thomas she is close to him in the physical work and that is why she is awake. She tells Thomas she is asleep in the physical world awaiting his kiss. They kiss but the demon from the book pulls Thomas back into the physical world and attacks him. Thomas is okay but scared; now knowing everything that has been happening to him is real. A few nights later, Thomas dreams of his sleeping beauty. He can hear her voice calling to him. She is pleased to see him return and tells him he will be the one to set her free as he is lord of the land she is cursed to. She explains that the demon is called the veil demon. The demon has no eyes but sees all. She tells him that in the physical real he has great power against the demon that has her trapped and the demon knows this. She tells Thomas that until the curse on her is lifted they can’t truly be together. As he is the only member left of the bloodline that can wake her. Thomas also learns he cannot learn the property without being in great pain. He at first believes he is tied to the house but quickly realizes he is tied to Briar Rose. Thomas realizes that his life is now in danger if he cannot find and save Briar Rose. He knows she is somewhere on the property but where?